The Few Who Knew
by xUltimateBladzex
Summary: A Clone Trooper of the 501st has witness the creation of plan that will cripple the Republic and its most important ally Naboo. With his Clone Captain and Jedi Generals accusing him of treason how can he prevent millions of lives being lost?
1. Chapter 1

The Few Who Knew

Hey everyone this is my first article! What the story is about is a mixture of EAs Battlefield 3 story but the characters and locations will be set in the starwars universe. Exciting eh? I'm happy for anyone to give me tips on how I should improve! Remember this my fictional story of starwars I know certain characters did not fight in certain locations.

Chapter 1

Coruscant 6:35 AM Unknown Location

The room was small and quiet until the door opened and a clone trooper from the 501st was lead by two 212th clone infantry followed Captain Rex Clone captain of the 501st legion, Clone Commander Cody of the 212th legion and two Jedi commanders Obi wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. The clone was shoved into a chair which was facing Captain Rex who took his helmet off and he's face was filled with anger and sadness. "So I hear a Clone Sergeant had betrayed the republic and his brothers but I also hear he says one of the republics trusted agents is planning a terrorist attack on Naboo and Coruscant and he can also stop it". Captain Rex pointed out to everyone with a stern voice. "Rex I think that's a load of horseshit" Cody said as he looked at Rex. "Well Sergeant Brando who's this"? as Rex showed him the picture.

The picture represented a middle aged Human.

"That's him that's Koloman!"

And as Cody walked over by Obi Wans side he asked "And you say he's still planning an attack on Coruscant?"

"Don't you?"

"Why"

"Because he said so"

Cody and Rex looked towards one another trying to believe the clone they had trusted though out the clone wars.

"Cody, Rex Generals hear me out if want me court martialled afterwards go ahead"

Rex then looked at Cody then grabbed a seat then looked at the file.

"Brando what you're going to do today is clarify the attack for us you cooperation might even give some freedom"

Cody then walked putting his hands on the table and looked straight at Brando

"When did you first her about Koloman's plan on the terrorist attack on Coruscant and the KLR?"

"6 Months ago Operation Axecrusher Raaq city Ryloth"

"Good were listening"

6 Months Ago 7:00 Raaq City Ryloth

The Clone was in a Gunship with his fellow squad mates named Bando, Sev,Falco,Jan,Templar,Vak,and Kilso who called themselves Hellfire squad where flying over the empty landscape of Ryloth.

"Hey why are the 501st here on Ryloth? If it's the Clankers where fighting we should be on Felucia with the 327th not here on Ryloth!"

"Stop questioning orders Sev!"

"Yo Falco I'm just saying"

"Hellfire squad this is Commander Bly where have a situation developing here over"

"Roger Commander what's the situation?"

"We have a Recon team that MIA right now and are suspected too of be captured by a unknown force. So get you team dismounted and head to the staging zone over"

"Wilco that"

"Well I guess I get to fight with 327th anyway!"

The Gunship then lowers over the Republic base that contains Tw'lek civilians and Clone Troopers from both three 212th, 327th and 501st Battalions. They jump off the Gunship once it lands and walk over to the staging area where Commander Bly and a normal human Captain named Galkan.

"Commander"

Ok Hellfire squad glad you're here the last location of the recon team was in the square of the town. That's all badlands but if you call yourselves Hellfire squad then... you should rain hell on who ever captured and killed are brothers"

"Yes sir come on guys let move"

They start running and entering buildings until they come across the back of a primary school.

"No one's here I don't like this"

Then a blaster rifle was fired and hit Jan in the shoulder. Brando heart sunk then saw Jan covering his blast wound but with relief he ran over the his wounded brother and pulled him out of the fire fight to a nearby shed and picked his DC-15A blaster and assisted he other squad mates.

"DAMN IT SNIPERS GETTING AWAY!"

"I got him"

Sev shot the sniper and the sniper fell to his death but soon after another sniper managed to get away being cover by his fellow troopers who had rocket launchers.

"Fuck! Rocket troopers on the balcony!

The playground was being torn apart by blaster fire and explosions and then luckily Falco threw a grenade which ended the rocket trooper's lives.

"CLEAR?"

"Clear you alright?"

"Yeah I'll live"

"Okay move up!"

They move in closer into the building and they reach to the top where they saw the glint of the sniper across the street.

"Shit guys there's a sniper in that two story house"

"Copy that Brando, Kilso you got a rocket?"

"Yeah"

"Okay good because where going to blow this fucker up!"

"Hell yeah!"

Kilso rolled the rocket over to Brando who got rocket aimed at the sniper who was firing on their position.

"Okay Brando you fire on my go... 3 2 1 SUPRESSING FIRE!"

The squad fired on the sniper which gave their brother enough chance to pull the trigger and kill the sniper and take the building down with him.

"HELL YEAH"

"WOAH!"

"Hellfire squad this recon team 2 we found Jan were taking him back to base"

"Roger that"

After 2 hours of moving throughout the town they find a church with Republic speeders tared to pieces.

"Think this is the recon team?"

"Maybe but we have to move in and see if this is it"

"3 2 1 NOW!"

Brando threw a stun grenade into the room which stunned the enemy personnel in the room and Falco and Templar killed the targets as they moved in followed by the rest of the team .

"Watch your left!"

"Roger that"  
"Target down and staying down!"

"Area clear!"

As they moved towards the exit they see one dead clone that had a blaster hole in his head that filled Brando with anger that his brothers were being treated like they where nothing like they had no soul but he knew there still would be the rest of the team and that he would be glad that he would find and save more of his brothers.

"Those sons of bitches"

"Sev keep it together this just one of them we might find the rest of the team alive"

"Okay Brando you're right let's go"

They exit the building where they find more Clone Troopers but this time badly wounded. It gave Brando comfort they weren't dead but still wish they weren't in such harm.

"Shit guys we've got a lot of wounded here!"

"Brando we have a wire here go check where it leads it might be a bomb"

Brando followed the wire until it leads him to a room with two buttons one that would launch the bomb and one that would stop the countdown. But he saw a shadow and when turned around to see who it is but then got introduced to a disturbing war cry and a punch to the head but then grabbed the enemy troopers hand a twisted it and went for the neck and snapped it and threw him to the floor and then leaped straight to button control and stopped the countdown with 3 seconds to spare.

" Brando get up here the 212th reinforcements are here to back us up!"


	2. Chapter 2

As Brando exited the building there was a raging fire fight between the unknown enemy and the 212th forces.

"Brando head up with Sev and get on that turret!"

"Roger that!"

He did as he was instructed and saw Sev on the catwalk that over looked the road that was filled with targets.

"Glad your here get on that turret and mow those assholes down!"

He loaded the turret and started putting targets one by one until the turret eventually went dry.

"Look out there on our left flank!"

"Brando let's move!"

They sprinted over to assist their fellow brothers as the enemy were coming.

"Brando get on that AT-TE turret and lay down some covering fire so Templar and Falco can get the wounded out!"

"On it!"

As he got onto the turret he was picking off the rocket man and infantry that where trying to overrun the clones. Then an enemy tank had open fired on their right that hit a 100 story building that had weak supports.

"Look out tank!"

"SHIT THAT BUILDINGS COMING DOWN!"

Then the building had fallen to the ground and blew out anything that on the ground beneath it. The wind pressure had made the tank on its two back legs which had pushed Brando off the turret and made him fall and hit the ground and seeing the tank fall he rolled over and also eventually being knocked out unconscious by a falling Gunship.

Courscant 7:00 AM Unknown Location

"So you claim you were knocked out when the building collapsed?"

"Yes commander"

"How long were you unconscious?"

"The sun had risen up and.."

"Was it five hours?, 12? It's important.

Brando then saw a train coming passed then got more curious about the location he was currently being interrogated in.

"Is that a train? Are we near the Jedi Temple?"

"Sergeant Stay focused on the question"

"I was still shaken after the building collapsed but it was dark so I was able to get myself out"

"I saw something"

6 Months ago 1:40 AM Raaq City Ryloth

As Brando opened his eyes he saw a figure walking towards a 212th Clone Medic .

"So I have a much better plan for you"

"I'll let my fellow friend here choose"

Koloman said as he squatted down to look at the wounded clone

" ughhh choose what?

The clone Cpl said as he tried to gasp for air due to the amount of wounds he sustained.

"Well you can choose to be able to live to see the days ahead of your or die and be left here as the waste of material you are"

"Take him away"

The unknown target had grabbed the clone and dragged him as the clone was screaming in pain.

"NO AAAAAAAAH AHHHHHHHHH"

As Brando focused at the situation at hand he got himself out still hearing the Clone screams in his head. He then heard a transmission from a extraction team heading towards the school he had been in hours earlier.

"To all units on this transmission General Skywalker had order that all able clone troopers are requested to head to extraction. We will be delivering all updates when they become available".

As Brando got up he crouched as he saw soldiers walking around looking for his fellow brothers.

Then he heard this on the loud speaker that the enemy had.

"Come out of hiding the KLR are here to help all Clone Troopers"

"Bullshit" he thought he just


	3. Chapter 3

He Just needed to get out of this stinkhole and head to that extraction point hoping that his sqaud has survived

As he was walking he saw the unknown forces surrounding the buildings and then there was a way out. He went prone and crawled his way out and found a DC- 15 hand blaster. As he got up there was a scout on the edge of the walkway and he put him down with a quick headshot. He sprinted into a half destroyed building and saw a group of infantry units chattering about what they did the day before which was mainly about the slaughter of innocents.

As the Sgt walked through the building he silently put down a target walking in the storage room. He then got a transmission from Sev on the com. "Brando! Brando! you there? if your getting this we're alright but Jan's badly injured you should come quickly Captain Rex is heading in at the centre of town with the extraction force"  
" Wilco that Sev im heading there!"  
Sgt Brando sprinted through the streets and finally heard the firefight and sprinted straight there.  
" your here! thank god!"  
" Lets just hold them off and leave the celebrations later" As they where fighting the opposing forces where surrounding them but just at that moment 3 LAAT Gunships flew in raining in lasers and rockets wiping out most of the enemy.  
" Come on ladies get on board!" "Am i glad to hear your voice Captain!" As the Gunships flew up the buildings around them colasped crusing the remaing enemy forces.

Coruscant 6:50 AM Unknown Location

" Stop me if im wrong but the leader of the KLR promoting a peace treaty with the Republic Senate on his way to Courscant" Obiwan said brushing his beard with his hands.

" Well General i guess peace is not what their looking for" The Sgt said with his arms crossed.  
" So a week later when we tryed to promote peace ourselves they go dark we send in the 501st and The 41st Elite Legion after them"

Umbara Skies Aboard the Resolute 9:45PM

As the Clones from the 501st where waiting for General Skywalker to Breif them on their mission. Sev looked around to see Fives and Rex laughing it up about the times they had had together out fighting clankers.  
As he was about to talk to Brando Skywalker walked in with Ashoka Tano and loaded up the Holographic map of the Capital.

"Ok where going to assault the KLR at this Capital this is where they have planted themselves to force the Umbarans into their alliance"  
"Their will be 4 waves of troops being deployed into the city,the 41st Elite Legion will be distracting the main force here.. while we move in here".  
"Commander Tano will be leading the assualt Good Luck"  
As the troopers go up from their chairs they chatted about the invasion. Brando walked over to his squad Rex and Fives came towards them.  
"Brando!" "Fives mate your an ARC Trooper good for you and sorry about Echo" "Well at least he went down with a bang" " Fives heres the others" " Hey guys" They nodded at Fives for greeting them

As Brando sighs he talks about the first time they invaded Umbara with Rex, Fives and the rest of the squad.

The Resolute Hanger Bay 12:30PM

The Alarm buzzed as it alarmed the troops for the invasion. The Clones where getting onto the LAAT Gunships Anakin was saying goodbye to Ashoka as she got onto the Gunship that Hellfire squad, Rex and Fives where on. As the Gunships exited the hanger Brando cheered on his sqaud and said "here we go"


End file.
